Dragon of Lightning and Girl of Blood
by grimmyneko
Summary: The strongest female in Fairy Tail has been gone for six years, her best friend attacked her guild. Her family. Laxus, what have you done. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Who the hell're you?"

"Your worst night mare." I grinned, slowly walking towards the man and his "guild".

One of the men behind the leader stuttered,"B-boss, t-that's Keya Rhimbo!"

The leader got a confused look on his face and growled,"Who the hell is that?" A few of the men whimpered and started looking for a way out.

"Well, my more commonly know name is The Black Dragon, or if you prefer, The Blood Dragon. Either one really." I smirked, the fear was so thick I could drink it.

"Shit. Is she a damn dragon slayer?" he muttered to one of his men.

I threw my head back and laughed,"You wish."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" a wimpy looking guy yelped.

"I'm far scarier."

I hopped off the train and strolled towards the guild hall. People were staring, as usual. One would think they would be used to seeing stuff like this considering that Fairy Tail is in the middle of their damn town. My companion growled at a man who got too close for his liking.

"Sh, calm down Pantera." I whispered. "We're almost home."

I smiled as we got closer to the guild hall, I could practically feel the magic energy from miles away.

"We've been away for a while, huh boy." I giggled softly, patting his head. He grumbled in response. I grinned as we stood outside of the guild doors, I could hear the fighting and yelling.

"Hope everyone still remembers us." I said, scratching him gently behind the ears.

He nudged my calf as if to tell me to man up and open the door already. I grinned and kicked the doors open.

"I'm home!" everyone froze in shock. "What? Never seen someone come home before?"

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, a shirtless young man spoke up. "Keya? I-is that you?"

"Holy hell. Gray?! You got hot!" he snorted and hugged me tightly, picking me up and spinning me around. After he set me down I was tackle hugged by Erza, Mira, and Cana.

"Oh my god! You were gone so long Keya!" Mira said, obviously still a bit stunned to see me.

"It's been at least five years!" someone piped up.

"It has been six years since Keya left on the hundred year quest," the master spoke calmly, walking slowly down the stairs.

When he got to the last step, he looked up at me, frowning. "And she didn't even think to tell anyone that she was okay!" he yelled, smacking me on the back of the head.

"Owww! Master! That hurt!" I whimpered, holding my head.

Once everyone had either hugged me or said hello, I went and sat at the bar. "So," the master started. "How did it go?"

"Tch, easy as hell." I said, rolling my eyes. "I was bored outta my mind."

Makarov chuckled and asked if I would be staying long this time.

"Maybe. I haven't decided ye-"

"KEYA!" someone screamed from behind. "FIGHT ME!"

I rolled my eyes as a flaming ball of pink hair came flying at me.

"Oh shut up." I growled, easily punching him into the ground without even getting up from my seat. With that, I swiveled back around to face Mira.

"Wow! How'd you do that?!" an excited voice asked. I turned to my right to see a blonde girl with big brown eyes staring at me. "Oh my gosh! You're Keya Rhimbo! You did those amazing spreads for Sorcerer's Weekly! You're the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail aren't you?!"

"Woah, calm down girly." I put my hands up, facing her. "Yeah, I'm Keya. Who're you?"

"Oh! I'm Lucy!" she beamed at me. Good gods this girl is ridiculously peppy.

"Alright, that's nice." I turned back to face Mira, who was happily washing dishes. "So, I haven't seen him around. Is he on a quest?"

Mira looked at me with wide eyes. "Keya...you, you don't know?"

I could feel my heart start to pound in my chest. "Don't know what Mira?"

"Well, Keya...he...he attacked the guild. And...master kicked him out." she bit her lip, looking down at the plate she was drying.

"He did what?" I gripped the glass of alcohol I was drinking tightly.

Mira wouldn't look me in the eye as she repeated herself. The sound of glass shattering caused everyone to look over at the bar where I sat. There were a few shards of glass sticking out of my hand, and blood was starting to drip from the wounds.

I stood up swiftly, accidentally knocking over the stool I had been sitting on. I grabbed my pack from the floor and whistled for Pantera to follow me.

"Tora? W-what are you doing?" Mira asked me nervously. Erza, Gray, and Cana stood up from their seats.

"I'm leaving." I answered simply.

"To go where exactly?" Erza questioned.

"To find a certain blonde idiot and give him what he damn well deserves." I growled dangerously as I stalked to the front doors. I glanced behind me and said,"If I'm not back within two months, assume I've killed him and need to run from the council."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I didn't put an opening thingy in theslats chapter...oops. But here it is! I only own my OC, Keya. Hope you like it!**

Gray's P.O.V.  
>"If I'm not back within two months, assume I've killed him and need to run from the council." and with that, she was gone.<p>

"Keya wait!" Mira called out.

I held out a hand to stop her,"You're wasting your breath Mira. Keya's long gone." I glanced to where Natsu was laying on the floor, and shook my head.

"Just like that huh." Cana said stiffly. "She just got back, not even two hours ago, and she's already gone."

The mood in the guild had gone from happiness of having our strongest female back, to anger and sadness of her leaving so suddenly for such a foolish reason. Everyone was instantly depressed, even Lucy and Juvia who had only just met her.

Lucy walked over to where I had sat down, and she plopped down across from me. "Is that her magic?"

"Huh?" I looked up at her.

"Everyone's sad all of the sudden. Is that her magic? Emotions?"

Juvia walked over as well, "Hell no." I all but snorted. "Her magic is creation magic, like mine."

"Does she use ice as well Gray-sama?" Juvia asked politely.

I shook my head, "Nah, she uses the shadows. Dark magic sort of. But she's not evil, she's great." I smiled softly. Juvia looked slightly surprised. "What?"

"Nothing. You just seem very fond of her, Gray-sama." she answered quietly.

I nodded and laughed humorlessly. "I'm in love with her, but in case you couldn't tell, she's in love with the blonde bastard."

Lucy gasped rather loudly, "She loves Laxus?!"

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve her."

Juvia glanced at me, "Does he love her too?"

I nodded once again. "Yeah, I think he does. That's actually one thing that made him go a bit crazy. We, um...we thought she was dead honestly."

"Why would you think that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"She left for six years on a hundred year quest, we didn't hear from her once the entire time. And then, one day, some members of Blue Pegasus came in and said that the island she was on for the quest had been destroyed. We assumed the worst."

"Except me!" Natsu yelled, leaping from the floor. "I knew she would come back!"

"Wait, what does this have to do with Laxus?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Laxus was already upset that she had gone on the quest, especially without him. And he found out the news when he got back from a quest."

Juvia tilted her head to the side slightly,"What did he do?"

"He flipped. He destroyed half the goddamn town! We had to fuckin evacuate part of town so that civilians wouldn't be killed." I clenched my fists angrily, thinking about his rampage around town after he had found out.

"What will she do if she finds him?" Lucy asked, her eyes getting wider.

Erza came over to the table and crossed her arms. "I think you mean when, she finds him."

I looked down at my empty mug."She won't really kill him if that's what you mean. She'll just beat him up and yell at him a lot."

"So how strong is she anyway?" Juvia butted in.

"She's not that tough!" Natsu yelled, holding up his fist.

I face palmed and lifted my head up to face the idiot. "She can beat Gildarts in a fight you flame brain."

Lucy gasped in surprise and covered her mouth with her hands. Juvia's eyes got round as plates and Natsu just scoffed and limped away.

Master called everyone over and began choosing wizards to go to the island for the S class exam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So, wow! I already got a review, that's amazing. Thank you guys, I really hope you're enjoying my story. Also, sorry if it wasn't clear but Pantera is Keya's pet panther. He's like a familiar. Don't own Fairy Tail, just Keya! **

Keya's P.O.V.  
>It's been days since I left looking for the bastard.<p>

"I'm gonna rip him apart when I find him, I swear to the gods." I hissed as Pantera attempted to calm me down by purring gently. I sat down in the grass and patted the panther's head when he sprawled across the ground rather ungracefully. I gave him a half smile before frowning.

"What the hell..." I whispered. I looked down at the black Fairy Tail mark on my left hip bone. It glowed softly before burning slightly. "Ah, that stings. The hell is going on?"

I thought for a moment before turning to my panther. "Pantera, is this the time of year for the S class exam?" he made a sound similar to growling and nodded.

"Shit."

Laxus' P.O.V.  
>"My anger, Natsu." I said weakly as I fell into a lower part of the ship. Natsu can do it, he has to. I thought.<p>

I watched as Natsu fought the ancient man angrily, pulling out all the stops to be able to beat him. As he kicked and punched and fought with all his might I realized that it might not be enough. We need help...

Suddenly Hades kicked Natsu and he went flying. Natsu's gonna lose! Shit! Hades laughed maniacally as he neared the Fairy Tailers who were laying on the floor in pain and exhaustion. But he never reached them.

Someone had appeared in his way. A small figure in a jet black cloak had seemingly popped up from where. Who in the hell is that...

Hades started backing away as the figure walked towards him. The figure's aura was extremely strong and it was obvious that Hades was struggling to remain standing.

"You bastard." the cloaked person growled lowly. "How dare you. How dare you attack my guild!" the person screamed, throwing their hands out and sending shadows flying at Hades.

That...almost seems like Keya's magic...but she died two years ago, that's impossible. And she was never that strong.

Shadows were pouring into the room and started swirling around the unknown person. Then they were gone. The shadows, the cloaked figure, as if they had never even been there.

Hades threw his head back and laughed, "Was my power too great for you? Are you scared?"

"You wish." a silky-smooth, bone-chilling voice resonated throughout the room. The figure appeared behind Hades and placed a hand in the middle of his back, whispering what seemed to be an incantation. An enormous magic circle flashed into existence before Hades went flying and slammed into a wall.

The figure walked towards him slowly, as if stalking prey. The person dodged frantic attacks from Hades easily, and then disappeared with the shadows. Resurfacing behind him once again, but this time the cloaked figure wrapped their fingers around Hades' throat and pushed him into the wall, creating a crater from the impact.

Hades was throwing wild shots, by now the figure wasn't even dodging, they just took the hits as if it didn't even hurt. I knew those shots hurt, some of that magic was seriously powerful.

The person growled as Hades hit his target on the person's face. His attacks stopped, however, when the fingers wrapped around his throat squeezed tighter, cutting off his air supply.

"You're lucky." the silky voice was back. "I'm not allowed to kill you."

Hades was thrown to the ground as shadows wrapped around his body, solidifying to hold him in place. The person then walked over to where Natsu and the others were laying, ignoring the yells and squirming of Hades.

"Keya?" a timid voice, Lucy I think, asked. I didn't care who the hell asked, if it was Keya, I had to get up there.

"Yo," the figure threw off the dark cloak revealing a slim, but curvaceous body.

"Keya!" Gray shouted happily, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. She yelped in surprise and then laughed as he squeezed her tightly.

Get your damn hands off her Gray. My inner voice growled. I swallowed nervously before realizing that someone probably told her what I did. You damn fool, she hates you by now.

Tears were leaking down my face from happiness in the realization that she was alive. That she hadn't been destroyed along with the island. Then, tears of sadness and pain ran down my cheeks. She hates me now, it doesn't matter how much I care for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This chapter is super short! Sorry! I only own my OC! Enjoy?**

Keya's P.O.V.  
>I smiled as the rest of the guild ran into the ship, overjoyed that we had won and that the Tenrou Tree was back to normal. I was tackled by at least four people when they found that I had come to save them. Only master noticed me wince in pain when I was tackle hugged. He shooed the Fairy Tailers away and told me to make sure Hades was out for the count.<p>

When we finally got down on land, a young girl with blue hair healed me as best she could and wrapped bandages around me. There were still some bruises and cuts, but otherwise it was nothing too serious.

I stood up and turned around to try and find Gildarts, but instead came face to chest with the blonde idiot.

I growled and shoved him away from me.

"Keya, wait." he whispered sadly. "I know what I did was stupid, but please."

I clenched my jaw and glared at him. He winced at my glare and looked down like a kicked puppy. I pulled my fist back and punched him hard in the jaw. He yelped and fell on his ass in surprise and pain. Several people looked shocked that I had actually punched him, especially when he was already hurt.

"How dare you! How could you do something like that to the guild?! WHY would you do something like that to the guild?! What the hell was going through your thick head that made you attack your family?!" I screamed at him.

Without waiting for an answer I stomped off into the jungle. I could hear Laxus and several others calling after me. Laxus was sprinting after me, I growled and morphed into a shadow. I blended in with the other shadows and flew off, electricity crackled and snapped from behind me.

Of course...lighting form. I narrowed my eyes and went faster before being grabbed and falling on top of someone onto the ground.

"Let go of me you bastard!" I yelled, thrashing against the blonde headed fool.

He struggled and flipped me over, pinning me down."No. No I won't. Not until you let me explain what happened."

"I know exactly what you did! You attacked our guild! Our family!" I snarled viciously, squirming to try and break free.

He glared down at me and held me tighter as I flailed against him. "Let me explain!"

"Go ahead! Explain it to me! Because I'm sure your explanation is gonna make me forgive you instantly!"

Laxus looked down at me with his lips slightly parted. "You're right." he whispered, letting go of my wrists. "Nothing I say will make you forgive me." he leaned back and I wriggled out from underneath him.

I nodded stiffly and started walking back to camp. "I'm sorry." I heard him mumble.

"It's not enough to be sorry Laxus."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Super short chapter! So, so sorry! Only own my OC! Hope you enjoy!Reviews and favorites are always appreciated!**

"Keya. Don't you think it's about time you talk to him?" Mira questioned while I leaned against the side of the boat, watching small fish jump out of the waves.

I narrowed my eyes at the passing ocean. "No."

I heard her sigh, and then another voice joined the conversation. "Why not?" it was Erza.

"Because if I look at him, I'll kill him." I growled.

Someone grabbed my arm roughly and spun me towards them. "What the hell Keya! He came and saved us! Just forgive him already!"

I threw Natsu's arm off and snarled, "Don't you see that I can't!"

"Why can't you?!" he yelled, everyone was looking at us by now.

"Because I made a promise." Laxus cut in. I glanced at him and felt anger rising up again.

Gray's P.O.V.

"Because I made a promise." Laxus spoke up. I glared at him.

He made a promise. And he fuckin broke it.

I could see Keya becoming angry, her cheeks were turning red and her hair was starting to rise.

With a swirl of darkness, she was gone.

"Keya!" Laxus cried.

"Damn it Keya! You coward! Stop running!" Natsu screamed, raising a fist to the sky and shaking it angrily.

I sighed in annoyance. "She's not a coward, flame brain."

"Oh yeah porn star?! Then why does she keep running?!" he snapped, getting in my face.

I balled my hands into fists, I could feel myself shaking. "SHE'S TRYING TO CONTROL HER ANGER YOU IDIOT! SHE LEAVES SO NO ONE GETS HURT!"

Everyone was silent for a minute before Lucy spoke quietly. "She forgot Pantera."

We all turned to see that it was true. The enormous panther was sitting patiently on the deck of the ship as we neared Magnolia. He yawned, showing his large, sharp teeth.

"Why would she leave him behind?" Elfman asked. I thought for a moment, wondering.

Then it hit me, I almost laughed. "She didn't forget him. It means that she'll be coming back." I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ: Hey! So here's a longish chapter for you! I have already gotten reviews which is great, I just wanted to clear up a few things. Apparently I didn't make this clear enough, but Pantera is a PANTHER. So, sorry if you didn't understand, that was my bad. Also, someone was confused as to what Pantera was because cats don't growl. Yes, actually they do. Trust me, I have two cats who growl whenever the doorbell rings, it's very annoying. I hope you guys enjoy the story, reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated!**

Keya's P.O.V.  
>I sped away from the ship, blending in as a shadow. I swatted angrily at the hot tears flowing over my cheeks, and flew into my apartment. I solidified and curled up on my bed, yanking my fluffy comforter over my body shaking and trying to keep my powers under control.<p>

Already, I could see my room filling with shadows, they were swirling about and killing the small potted plants on my desk. My bottom lip trembled as I realized that if I hadn't left when I did, my friends might have been those plants.

I sniffled, "Then you would have been no better than Laxus, isn't that right Keya?" a figure formed from the shadows curling about around my room.

"Shut up Dracchus." I sniffled again. "I don't want to talk."

I felt him walk over and sit gently on my bed. "I'm not here to talk Keya."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

He gasped mockingly, "You're so rude! I thought I was your favorite demon!"

I sat up and glared playfully at him, shoving his chest lightly. "You're my only demon, Dracchus."

He grinned and leaned towards me, "I know, that's how I like it. Otherwise I'd be jealous, all those other demons with their greedy lips all over yours."

"Dracchus," I sighed. "You came for a reason, what is it?"

He groaned, rolling his deep red eyes, and flicking his shoulder-length black hair out of his eyes. "C'mon Keya! Why can't you ever have a little fun? It's always business."

I smirked, "It's not my fault you're overly infatuated with a human."

He let out an over dramatic sigh and nodded, "Well you're right of course, on both counts, I am here for a reason, and it really isn't your fault that I'm infatuated with you."

I raised my eyebrows, "So, what is it?"

"We," he paused. "We have to renew our deal."

"What!?" I yelped. "But we just did!"

His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "Keya! Fighting Hades took a hell of a lot out of you! You didn't even try to conserve your magical energy, you didn't come close to trying to not get hit by his magic, don't argue about that." He growled when I opened my mouth. "Among other things! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep your life force from not completely draining away?!"

I looked away from his burning gaze. "No."

"Would you like to take a guess?"

"Exceedingly difficult." I mumbled, knowing that he was right. It had to be difficult to keep the curse from draining my life force.

He took one of my hands in his, squeezing it softly. For a demon, he was pretty sweet. "Keya, I swear to Satan." I giggled lightly, and he smiled, knowing that I loved when he said silly things like that. "I really am trying to help you, but you don't always make it easy."

"I know." I looked down at our hands, and he rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand lightly.

I almost laughed at the difference in our skin tones, he was pale as snow with no scars or imperfections, and I was tanned deeply with different scars littering my body.

He lifted a hand to my cheek, "Keya, you know what I have to do."

I nodded and blushed a light pink before sliding the strap of my tank top down over my shoulder. His deep red eyes met my dark golden ones before he lowered his head to my shoulder, pressing a comforting kiss to it and then sinking sharp teeth into the tan flesh.

I winced as he pulled away, and I looked down at the black star shaped mark he had left. It was for protection, so that other demons knew not to try to make deals with me, and so they couldn't mark me, or they'd be turned to dust.

"Sorry." he muttered, I knew he didn't like the word. He had told me before that it seemed pointless, but whenever he would mark me, he would apologize for the pain it brought.

I shook my head. "It's fine."

He reached forwards and placed two long, pale fingers under my chin, lifting my head up. Leaning forwards he whispered, "Last part, darling."

His eyes closed as he pressed his soft lips against mine, the kiss wasn't long, or short. It wasn't a kiss shared by lovers, or friends. It was the kiss shared by a demon and their human. It was intimate, but it wasn't. It was loving, but it was dark.

He pulled back from the simple kiss and ran his thumb over a small, almost invisible scar just below my bottom lip. "You know, that's my favorite scar of yours." he smiled softly before disappearing with the shadows.

I flopped backwards on my bed, my head landing perfectly on my pillow. "He says that every time." I almost smiled. I thought back to when we had first met.

_I coughed, and raised a hand to my lips. Blood. Shit, what do I do._

_I glanced around at the mess. The island had been hit by an extremely powerful curse, it was draining the life force from everything on the island, as well as the island itself. Already, animals and plants were dying around me._

_I growled, pulling myself to my feet, everything hurt. I had killed the beast that was tormenting the island, but as it died, it cursed the entire area._

_"You look like you could use some help." A smooth, deep voice sounded from behind me_

_I spun around as quickly as I could without toppling over. A tall, black haired, red eyed, pale man stood in front of me. He was gorgeous. He was also dangerous, I could feel his power and I was almost brought to my knees._

_"Almost no magical power left, your life force draining away by the second. It's a miracle you're not dead already." he smirked._

_I narrowed my eyes at him. He pretended to wince and he covered his heart, if he had one._

_"What are you?" I asked._

_He grinned, showing wicked fangs. "A demon, Dracchus, at your service." he bowed sarcastically._

_"Why would a demon help me? I have nothing to give you, and if you're after my soul, you can't have it."_

_He grimaced. "Souls are disgusting, only lesser demons eat those. I, am not a lesser demon. I, darling, drink blood."_

_I snorted. "You mean like a vampire?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous." he snarled. "Vampires don't exist." he sniffed haughtily, sticking his nose up._

_I couldn't help but laugh at the foolish gesture. To my surprise, he wasn't angry that I had laughed, in fact, he smiled at me. As if it had been his goal to make me laugh._

_I stumbled slightly as my life drained quicker now. In an instant he was beside me, and he caught me before I could hit the ground._

_I bit my bottom lip. "So. How do we make a deal?"_

_"Well! I'll be taking up residence in your magic, when I get thirsty I'll come out and drink a bit, and I'll have to mark you, ya know, keeps other demons away." he winked at me. "Oh, and, of course, we have to seal the deal."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "How?"_

_He chuckled, "Why, with a kiss of course."_

_I instantly thought of Laxus. He would hate it, but I suppose he would hate it more if I died._

_"How much blood?" I questioned._

_"Just enough to quench my thirst, not enough to kill you or leave you too woozy to stand." he smiled, showing his sharp canines._

_"You...wait. You're going to take up residence in my magic?"_

_He sighed as though annoyed with all the questions. "Yes darling, it's a bit like a portal. Too complex for you to understand, and I have no interest in explaining how it works."_

_I licked my lips, biting the bottom one, causing my scar to become bright white against my tan skin._

_He raised his eyebrows. "My, what an interesting scar." I let go of my lip quickly, and he smirked._

_"Okay...on one condition."_

_"Yes?" he asked silkily._

_I glanced over at Pantera. "Bring my panther back."_

_He sighed, "Yes, yes very well."_

_He leaned in, and sealed the deal._

I woke with a start, placing my hand on my forehead.

"Been a while since I had that dream. Er...memory."

I glanced at the clock, it was around eight. I sighed, pulling the cover off and standing up. I stretched happily and got into the shower, letting the heat wash away the dirt and blood, as well as the worries.

I got out and opened my drawers. I pulled out a pair of black tights, a short black pleated skirt, a tight black tank top, and my black leather jacket. I grabbed my black and red studded belt, circling it around my waist, it hung loosely across my hips. Lastly, I tugged on my black combat boots before grabbing my keys. I didn't need to bother with makeup, I had gotten eyeliner tattooed on my eyelids years ago.

I ran my fingers through my long, dark red hair. It was down to my waist, I really needed to get it cut.

I got into the street and breathed deeply, enjoying the clean, fresh air. I made my way towards Fairy Tail, but as I neared I noticed that it didn't feel the same. I sped up until I was half shadow, half solid. I skidded to a halt outside of what used to be our guild.

"Twilight Ogre?" I whispered, confused.

"Well hey there sweetheart, you lookin to join our guild?" a lecherous voice said from the doorway.

I narrowed my eyes. "Where the hell is Fairy Tail?"

He snorted, "Those losers? They're up on that hill." he pointed towards a hill that was very far from the town. I could barely make out a rickety structure on the top of it.

I growled, tugging my skirt down slightly to show my black Fairy Tail symbol on my left hipbone.

He started to laugh, "You're with those guys?"

"Yes," I snarled. "I am." I let go of my aura and it brought him crashing to his knees.

I turned into a shadow and flew to the new guild hall, stopping and solidifying just before the doors.

I pushed the doors open to find my guild being as reckless and crazy as always. And laughed and smiled, watching Natsu and Gray go at it.

As I walked to the bar, people stepped out of the way. And the guild hall grew quiet.

"Hey." I mumbled awkwardly. Everyone stared at me.

Mira was the first to walk up to me, "Keya. You came back."

"Uh...yeah. Did you think I wouldn't?"

Gray walked up to me grinning and pulled me into a tight hug, "No, we knew you'd come back. We just didn't know when."


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter! Dang, I'm so cool. Y'all should review, favorite and follow this story! Only own my OC! Hope you like it!**

I stayed in my apartment for a few days after that, not really wanting to talk to anyone. I thought about the seven year gap a lot those few days. I felt so bad. If I hadn't run off to find Laxus, maybe my guild wouldn't have had to move to a shitty little shack on the top of some hill. Maybe all the members wouldn't have left. Maybe the members that stayed wouldn't be tired and beaten and depressed.

"It wouldn't have mattered and you know it." Dracchus sighed from the end of my bed. "You would have ended up on the island anyway."

I nodded. I knew he was right, but I still felt as though I was to blame. Dracchus grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of bed.

"Go. Shower and put on fresh clothes." he ordered.

I furrowed my brow. "What. Why?"

"Because you need to get out of this apartment. You've gotten so lazy that you just leave the window open for Pantera. He's scaring the souls out of people, Keya."

I walked to the shower grumpily. "I've only been in here for a few days."

"Yeah, try a week." he called as I slammed the bathroom door behind me.

"Ah, look at how much better you look now." he smiled once I was showered and dressed. "Don't you feel good?"

"No." I growled. He laughed and tugged at my short black skirt.

"You always wear the same clothes."

I shook my head like a child. "Nuh uh! I just buy a lot of similar looking things."

"And it's all black." he smirked.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Black looks good on me!" I defended.

"Yes, yes. Now let's go." he pulled me out the door and began walking towards the new guild hall.

"Where?"

"We're going on a job!" he stated excitedly. He started tugging on my arm like a five-year-old.

I sorted, allowing myself to be pulled along. "Since when do you come on jobs with me?"

"I'm always on jobs with you." he rolled his dark red eyes.

"I meant in materialized form." I huffed. "And I've barely been on any jobs!"

He grinned, pulling faster. "I know! And you need to make some money or you'll be losing that lovely little apartment."

"I don't trust you, demon. You're up to something." he nodded, there was no point in trying to lie by now. We were directly in front of the rickety wooden doors. He slammed the doors open, still dragging me with him.

"Good afternoon Fairy Tail!" he smiled. It was actually kind of creepy to see if you didn't know him.

"Who the hell are you?! Let go of Keya!" Natsu screamed, a flaming fist at the ready.

Gray immediately got in a defensive position, as did Erza, Elfman, and Cana. They were all ready to attack and Dracchus held up his hands as though surrendering.

"Now, now. I'm only here to get a job." he smiled. "Come, Keya, let's pick one."

I rolled my eyes and stalked over to the board, snatching the first one I saw and slamming it down on the bar.

"What's going on, Keya?" Mira asked, worriedly.

I sighed. "Don't worry, Mira. He won't hurt me, he's just an idiot."

"Oi!" he yelped from behind. "Ah, just in time Laxus."

I whirled around to see a very confused Laxus, and a demon with a cheshire cat grin. I narrowed my eyes at Dracchus.

"You little ass." I growled at him.

He chuckled. "And now you can't run."

As he said that, I made a break for the door. Flying into shadow form in an attempt to get past him. He reached forward and grabbed me by the waist before I could make it five feet.

"Let go!" I struggled against him.

"C'mon Keya." he groaned in pain as I accidentally kicked him in a place that shouldn't be kicked. "That's it!" he growled, biting down on a certain spot on my neck. I whimpered and collapsed into his arms.

"There we go!" he smiled, sitting me down and binding me in place with my own magic. "Now, listen to what the master has to say."

Some members stared in shock, while others, like master, continued on like nothing happened.

"Now, here's a letter from our newest guild master, Gildarts." wait what. Gildarts is our guild master?

Makarov opened the letter and read it in shock. "...also, Laxus is allowed back in the guild." some people gasped and I fixed my glare to the ground, hoping to burn a hole in it. "And lastly, Makarov is the new master."

The old man fell over in shock and whimpered, "M-me? Again?!"

Everyone laughed and cheered and began drinking, as usual. "Now, now. Before you're all too drunk to understand what I'm saying, listen up." they all paused. "We will be entering the Grand Magic Games this year. And we will win! For the money! Er! I mean so that everyone will know that our guild is number one!"

"Now, for our team." Natsu and Gray stood anxiously, with wide eyes. "Erza. Natsu. Gray. Lucy. And Wendy." they all cheered except for Wendy.

The small, blue haired girl trembled slightly. "W-w-why me? I-I-I c-can't even f-f-fight."

The master laughed and explained how she was a great deal stronger than she thought. He decided to send the team off to train themselves for the games. He then shooed most of the members out of the guild hall, telling them that it was a matter of utmost importance.

The only ones left were myself, Dracchus, Juvia, Mira, Cana, Gajeel, and Laxus. Master nodded at us and grinned. I raised an eyebrow before turning to Dracchus and struggling against the magic slightly. He shook his head and I whined like a child, squirming around unhappily.

He smirked at my struggles and turned towards the master, ignoring me. I growled lowly, freeing my leg and kicking him. He winced, but managed to continue ignoring me.

"Well then! As strong as they are, we have to make sure that Fairy Tail wins!" he smiled widely, looking around at us. "So, you'll be Fairy Tail Team B!"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Gajeel questioned in a deep voice.

"Not entirely!" he smiled creepily, continuing on and explaining what we would do and what we would get if we beat Team A.

"This is ridiculous." I growled. "Natsu, Gray, Wendy and Erza are perfectly capable of winning."

Mira piped up, "Aren't you forgetting Lucy?"

I snorted, "The girl may be a fan, but I've seen her fight. Or rather, I haven't seen her fight."

"What do you mean Keya-san?" Juvia asked innocently.

I rolled my dark gold eyes. "Oh please. Her spirits do all the fighting for her." Dracchus snickered lightly beside me.

"You've never fought her! How would you know how strong she is?" Cana yelled.

I groaned, "Cana. I get it. You're attached to her, I'm sure all of you are, but she's not strong! Her spirits are! She very positive and has a strong soul, but she isn't strong. She's like Bixlow! Without his dolls, he really can't do much damage."

Cana leapt to her feet throwing magic at me. "Take that back!" I snarled, ripping the bonds off.

The magic didn't even hit me, my aura stopped it five feet away from my body.

"Cana, calm down. Sleep." I said silkily, my magic rolling from my fingertips and enveloping her softly. It lowered her to the ground carefully and she fell asleep.

I shook my head and began to leave. "Keya, wait." master called.

I stopped and stood, facing the door. "Before we all leave for the games, you'll have to find a way to deal with your problems with Laxus."

I whirled around with flashing eyes, "I'll do as I please."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So here's another chapter, hope you like it! Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated! There have been so many views and I'm so happy that you guys a reading it. I only own my OCs! Enjoy!**

"So, you're not gonna make up with him?" Dracchus questioned as we walked back to my apartment.

"No."

He nodded slowly. "And why's that?"

I grumbled before turning to him. "I haven't for-"

He held up a hand to stop me. "Are you ever going to forgive him, Keya?"

"Probably."

"We don't have time for this Keya! Big things are going to happen very soon! And if you're not completely trusting in your team, you're going to fail! You cannot fail. This is more than just a game." he looked directly in my eyes, I hated when he did that. I'm pretty sure he can read my soul.

I rolled my eyes, stomping my foot childishly. "How is it more than just a game?"

He shook his head. "I've said too much already. Just know, there's darker magic than yours out there."

"I don't wanna forgive him." I pouted.

He sighed in annoyance, "And yet, you must." He grabbed my arm and in a flash, we were in front of Laxus's apartment building.

"Dracchus!" I turned, but he was already gone. "Damn it."

"Keya?" a deep voice asked.

I whirled in the opposite direction. Laxus. "Uh..." I tried to shift into the shadows, but of course, Dracchus had blocked my magic.

He looked around before settling his gaze on me. "Why are you here? I thought you hated me."

"Good Gods." I rolled my eyes. "So melodramatic."

He looked a bit take aback. "Um."

"Listen I'm here to say I forgive you, kay?" I said before he could speak again.

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Wait. What?"

"What?"

"Just like that?" he seemed annoyed. "You forgive me, just like that?"

"Well to be perfectly honest, I don't really want to forgive you, but hey! My magic's blocked, so it's not like I can run."

His brow furrowed in anger. "Don't just forgive me because you can't run from me. Keya, we have to talk about this."

"Can we not and say we did?" I groaned. His grip tightened slightly on my arm.

"No. We can't." he said firmly.

I rolled my eyes again. "Fine." he nodded and pulled me inside the apartment building. I started to panic as he tugged me up a few flights of stairs.

"Um. I'm not sure I'm comfortable going into your apartment." I yelped as he made a sharp turn.

He stopped suddenly in front of a door. I had to press one hand against a wall to keep from crashing into him. "Well, we're already here. So what's the point in going someplace else?"

"O...kay..." I said unstably. We stepped inside the large apartment, it all looked very classy. Black leather couch, black wooden coffee table, doors that lead off to probably a bedroom and bathroom, there was a nice dining table with tall chairs next to windows that went from floor to ceiling and wall to wall, there was a large kitchen with stainless steel utilities.

"Welcome to my apartment." he said, waving a hand around.

I nodded and looked around some more. I stopped at the mantel above the fireplace. All across the mantel were pictures. Pictures of the guild, of Natsu, Gray, and Erza when they were kids, but mostly, there were pictures of us. There was a picture after we got back from our first job together, I was a smiling teenager and he was staring moodily at the ground, but a small smile was still visible on his face. There was another picture of him hugging me after I had gone out on a dangerous job without him. He had been worried sick apparently. There was a picture of us as children, he was sitting on a bench in the guild hall and I was sitting on a table. I had his hand in mine and he was blushing terribly. I giggled slightly at the memory of it.

"What?" he asked, then he realized that I was looking at all the pictures. He blushed bright red and sped over to where I was standing. "Maybe you shouldn't look at them."

"I want to." I smiled before realizing what I'd done. He swallowed nervously and stepped aside.

Another picture was when we were teenagers, I was sitting on his lap, laughing. He was looking away, but smiling softly. I smiled fondly at the picture. There was another image, Laxus was playing guitar for me. My favorite song, it was on my birthday.

The next picture, we were leaving to go to the S class exam. Laxus looked slightly annoyed and I was waving goodbye to the guild members, shouting something to them. After that picture there was one of just me. It was in a gold frame, beautifully made. It was me on my sixteenth birthday, days before I left on the one hundred year quest. I was dressed in a tight gold dress that flared out, swirling as it neared the bottom. It was dark gold at the top, like my eyes, and then it faded to an almost white by the time it ran out of fabric. It went until just above my knees.

I was twirling around, the dress swirling out around me and my red hair flared out. My golden eyes were filled with happiness, and I was laughing. I looked so young.

The last picture on the mantel was a picture of me and Laxus in the guild hall. It was when I was fifteen and he was sixteen. We were both asleep, we were leaning against each other. My head was on his shoulder and his head was on top of mine. His arm was around me, keeping me close. There were a few guild members smiling and awing in the background. The master was there too, he was grinning like a fool.

"We sure had fun back then huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." his voice was so quiet, it was almost a whisper.

I looked down, tears starting to form in my eyes. I sunk to the ground, covering my face.

"Keya!" he exclaimed, rushing to me. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes clean of the hot tears. He had always been there to dry my tears. Always been there to heal my wounds. Always been there to make me smile, make me laugh. Always been there to keep me safe. He had always been there.

It was my fault. If I had just told him where I was going, he would've come with me. Nothing would have happened to the guild. "It's my fault." I sniffed again. "If I told you where I was going, you would've come too."

"Keya..." he started.

"But I was stupid and wanted to prove to the guild that I could do things without you. I wanted to prove that we didn't always have to be together. That I could do amazing things by myself." Laxus grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly and sniffled again.

"I wish you had told me. Keya I was so worried. I thought you'd died." something wet landed on my shoulder. Laxus, was crying.

I nodded and he held me closer. We sat like that until the sun went down, we didn't want to move. I had my best friend back, and he had his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! Yayyy! You guys are AMAZING! I have over a thousand views, like wow! And reviews, favorites, follows are happening! Y'all are too cool. Anyways, still only own my OCs! Enjoy!**

After a long while, I moved away slightly. I rubbed my sticky cheeks clean of tear trails and smiled shyly up at him. Laxus looked down at me and smiled, blushing lightly.

"Uh...do you want dinner?" he asked almost hopefully.

I glanced towards the large kitchen and nodded, my stomach growling in agreement. Laxus laughed softly and helped me to my feet.

We walked into the kitchen and he strode over to the enormous steel fridge, throwing the doors open to reveal next to no food.

My hip automatically jutted out to the side, my hand resting on top of it. "Nice."

"Shut up." he mumbled. I laughed, hitting him lightly on the chest.

"C'mon, we'll go shopping." he nodded and grabbed his keys.

As we walked to the store we were silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was the kind of silence we would have on jobs when we were in the middle of nowhere. It was the kind of silence that would sweep over us when we lay underneath the stars, close to each other, but far at the same time.

We were already back to our old habits. His habit of always looking to make sure there weren't any other guys around. Our habit of walking a bit too close to each other. His pinky was barely brushing mine and I knew that soon he would curl his large pinky around my much smaller one, eventually lacing our fingers together.

And he did so, only seconds after I had thought about it. I couldn't help but giggle happily.

"What?" his gruff voice sliced the air.

I smiled up at him. "Nothin. I've just missed this."

He stopped walking, tugging me back too. I looked at his slightly frustrated face, my eyebrow held in a high arch.

Suddenly he grabbed me. He picked me up in a crushing hug, twirling me around in a circle. He set me back down, holding me steady. "I've missed it too."

I laughed and he joined me as we began walking again, the silence eventually settling comfortably around us again. As we neared the store, Laxus stiffened and tugged me closer to him.

"What?" I couldn't feel any high magical presences.

He rolled his eyes. "There are...ya know.."

I furrowed my brows, "Uh...people?"

"No." he growled. "Guys...like...other guys.."

"Oh for the love of gods." I snorted, grabbing a basket for food.

I smiled as he put his usual scowl on and glared at any boys that came too close. I grabbed spaghetti, tomato sauce, eggs, chicken, cucumbers, bell peppers, several different spices, a few packages of cookies, mac n cheese, grapes, apples, cheese, some soda, orange juice(without pulp, Laxus wouldn't drink it with pulp), and peanut butter.

"Jeez, that all?" he asked sarcastically.

I glared at him. "You wanna eat?"

That shut him up. I grinned and we checked out, he had to pay. I'm broke after paying seven years of rent in one day.

When we finally got back to the his apartment it was already eight thirty.

"Gods it's late." I mumbled. He glanced at the clock.

"Not that bad, c'mon. Let's cook." he set the bags on the counter and began putting things away.

I snorted again. "You? You're gonna cook?"

"Well..I'll help..." he blushed light pink, looking away from me.

I smiled and we got cooking. When we had cooked, eaten, and cleaned up, I decided it was time to go home.

"Hey, I should head home." I said, yawning widely.

He checked the clock on the wall. "It's almost midnight, Keya." I nodded tiredly.

"I know," yawn. "I have to head home and sleep."

He shrugged, "You can sleep here."

My weariness instantly vanished, "Um. What?" my golden eyes were wide in surprise that he had even offered that.

"Well why not? You've slept over before." he reasoned.

I waved my hands around. "Because! It's different! We were teenagers then! I can't know!"

"It was more likely that something would have happened then than now." I smirked his cocky little smirk. It was cute. I hated it.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Shut up."

"Make me." he grinned.

When we were kids we would do that. I would tell him to shut it, and he would say make me. I would punch him.

Things were different. I couldn't just punch him, well I mean, I could, but I won't. While my mind was panicking and going a mile a minute, I hadn't noticed Laxus get up from his spot on the couch and walk over.

He was now directly in front of me. I'm pretty sure he could see my heart pounding.

"What?" I asked weakly.

He gave a half grin that he only gave in situations like this, "I said, make me."

I swallowed harshly and looked down at my feet. "Well I-"

"Oh for fuck's sake Keya!" he exclaimed, grabbing my chin and lifting my face up before kissing me softly.

He pulled away grinning like a fool. "Laxus. You shouldn't have done that.."

"I know." he sighed. "But I had to do it at least once. I've always wanted to."

"Even when I had "Black Death"?" I smirked, teasing.

"I only said that once!" he argued. I grinned and reached up, kissing him lightly on the cheek. His neck and the tops of his ears turned crimson.

"Later Fairy-fail." I called, walking out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lovelies, sorry it's been a while, but here you go! Only own Keya! Enjoy!**

When I got into my apartment, Dracchus was waiting for me. "Hey beautiful." he grinned, showing wicked fangs.

"Dracchus..." I started.

He smirked. "You're welcome." I rolled my eyes and turned out the lights, slipping out of my clothes. I was left in a black tank top and panties.

"Ooh, do I get to stay the night?" I could feel his red eyes on me.

I sighed. "You got locked out of the demon world didn't you?"

He groaned. "I don't know why they keep doing that!"

"Maybe because you're overly infatuated with me." I snickered. I walked quietly to my bed before sliding underneath the soft covers. I felt a pressure on the bed as Dracchus climbed in as well.

"Night Keya." he almost sung. I rolled my eyes again.

"Night Dracchus."

"Oi. Keya. Get up." a gruff voice mumbled. I shook my head and rolled over. I was suddenly whacked by a pillow.

I bolted up. "Hey!...Laxus?" Laxus was standing in front of me in all his half naked glory. He had certainly...formed some muscle since I had been gone.

A blush found its way onto my cheeks. "Why are you in my apartment?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "And who did you expect it to be?" his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I blushed harder. "No one! And what do you mean 'Your apartment.'?"

"Uh, look around." I did so.

"How...Dracchus." I growled lowly.

He put the pillow down. "Who?"

"No one." I waved him off. "Can I use your shower?"

He got a strange expression on his face. "Uh...gimme a few minutes." he stumbled over to the bathroom and I waited patiently on his bed. I glanced at his bedside table.

There were more pictures. The biggest one was of the two of us when we were teenagers, we were hugging after I had become S class. I smiled fondly at the memory.

"Okay, go ahead." he said breathlessly, pointing to the door.

I smiled, grabbing his sound lacrima. "Wait!" he yelped, reaching for it.  
>I giggled and shut the door. I pressed on my playlist and slid into the hot shower. I almost moaned at the heat as it worked out my sore muscles.<p>

"On my waist, through my hair. Think about it when you touch me there." I sang along with the music. "Tell me baby if it's wrong, to let my hands do what they want."

I grinned, washing off and getting out of the hot water. I snatched the only towel and wrapped it around myself.

"Hey Laxus," I called, walking back into his bedroom. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

He looked up at me and started blushing furiously. "Christ! Put something on!" he yelped, throwing a pair of gym shorts and a huge t-shirt at me.

I jumped and nearly dropped the towel. "Gods, next time give a little warning!" I smirked.

"Just get dressed!"

I nodded. "Right...are you gonna leave or should I just..." I trailed off.

Laxus leapt from his spot on the bed and fled the room. I couldn't help but laugh as I changed into his too big clothing. I tied the shorts as tightly as I could, the t-shirt was sliding off my shoulder.

"Mkay, I'm dressed." I smiled, walking from his room.

"Thank god." he growled. I laughed and plopped down next to him in the couch.

I raised my eyebrows. "We gonna have breakfast?"

An infuriating smirk wormed its way onto his face. "More like late lunch. It's almost three."

I shrugged. "Meh, food is food." he grinned and shook his head at me.

"What do you want?"

I thought for a moment. "Umm...cereal!"

I sighed and got up to get food. I grinned and stretched out on the black couch, making a strange moaning noise as I did so.

He walked back in with two bowls and lifted my legs up so he could sit down. "So, how'd you get back in my apartment?"

"Dracchus probably used his magic to do it." I stated simply.

"Yeah I still am not entirely sure who that is." he rolled his eyes.

I shrugged, "It doesn't really matter, he's just a friend of mine." I finished my cereal and stretched again, making another odd noise.

"Would you stop that?!" he yelled, his face and ears turning red.

I furrowed my brow. "Stop what?"

"Stop...stop making noises like that! And singing inappropriate songs while you're in the shower! Don't come out of the bathroom in just a towel, dripping wet!" he flailed a bit.

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm still not sure I get it, but okay."

"And don't bite your lip." he swatted at my hand.

Then it clicked. "Oh, really?" I smirked. His eyes widened and I pulled the bowl from his hands, placing it on the table. I slid into his lap, facing him. I bit my lip again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He growled as if he was trying to control himself. "Stop it.."

I grinned and pressed myself to him, some droplets of water dripping onto us from my hair.

That was it, he snapped. He flipped me on my back and crawled on top of me, slamming his lips against mine. I smiled against his crushing mouth and tugged him closer as we did what we wanted to do since we were teenagers.

He groaned against my mouth as I trailed my fingertips down his chest. Then he pulled away.

I raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

He looked down for a second before turning away blushing badly. He shook his head and practically ran to his room, slamming the door and locking it.

"Oh for the love of gods, Laxus." I snorted, stretching out and making my moan especially loud. I snickered at his groan of annoyance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry, it's been a while. I know. But here's another chapter. Reviews, favorites and follows are ALWAYS appreciated. Only own my OCs. Enjoy!**

"Laxus!" I called a few hours later.

I heard him mumble a "what" through the door. I rolled my eyes and stalked up to the door, flinging it open.

"Would you knock it off?" I growled. "So what you got excited? Whatever! Everyone does!"

He shook his head. "Keya...I have to keep control around you. I don't want to end up hurting you."

I rolled my eyes again. "Don't be a dumb ass." he looked at me in shock. "I'm not a virgin if that's what you're worried about, so cut it out. I wanna go to the guild hall."

His head snapped up to look at me. "You're not a what?"

"I'm not a virgin."

His eyes narrowed. "Who the hell was it?!"

"None of your business." I snapped. It was Dracchus. I won't lie.

"It was Gray wasn't it! I'll kill him!" he growled, getting off the floor and pacing angrily around his room.

I face-palmed and sighed loudly. "You don't know him. It doesn't matter. C'mon we need to get to the guild hall." Laxus grumbled the entire way there.

(One month later)

"C'mon Keya!" Mira beamed as we all got on the train.

Apparently I wasn't going fast enough. I pressed my fingertips to my forehead. "Mira..." she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the compartment for Team B. She giggled and pushed me into a seat, dropping down in front of me.

Laxus walked in with Gajeel, talking quietly with him. He glanced over at me and slid into the seat next to me, Gajeel taking the spot next to Mira, across from Laxus.

Laxus decided to not-so-subtly put his arm around me. Mira wiggled her eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes, waving it off.

"You guys excited?!" Mira bounced.

I looked out the window, watching as the scenery passed. "Cow." I muttered and Laxus snickered lightly.

Gajeel began grinning evilly, talking about what he would make Natsu do after our team won. I turned to look at him.

"You know we might not win, right? There are some powerful guilds competing from what I hear."

"Oh please!" he scoffed. "We'll beat 'em to a pulp." I shook my head, resting against Laxus and preparing for a long nap.

I was woken by Laxus shaking me roughly. "Oy, get up. We're here." he nodded out the window. I glanced out and saw a huge city with what seemed to be gardens everywhere. Groaning, I sat up and cracked my neck.

I stood and stretched, popping my back and moaning in satisfaction. A barely visible blush could be seen touching Laxus's ears at the noise. I grinned and we all walked off the train and into the city.

"Wanna go to the inn?" I suggested tiredly. They agreed and we strolled to the inn we would be staying at. The Forget-Me-Not Inn. It was lovely from the outside to the inside. There were small purple flowers everywhere and they smelled amazing.

I found myself giggling as everyone called dibs on the bedrooms that were all connected to one living room and kitchen. I sighed and walked quietly to a small room that was farthest from the front door.

It was adorable. There was a cute little bed in one corner with purple flower printed sheets and blankets, a large window that showed the street and arena in the distance, a small, dark brown, wooden bedside table with a tiny drawer that contained a notepad and pen.

There was a small, soft, dark purple rug just in front of the bed, a tiny closet, a window seat with light purple upholstery, a small bookshelf that was filled to the brim with, ironically, fairy tails, and the entire room was painted white, had wooden flooring and everything was starting to fade slightly, but in a charming way.

I absolutely loved it. I sighed contentedly, slipping onto the window seat and plucking a fairy tale from the shelf.

About an hour later, Cana, Mira and Juvia walked in. "Oh! Keya-san it's so cute!" Juvia squealed in excitement.

I smiled softly and set the book down beside me. Laxus had to duck to get in the small doorway. "Kinda like you." he grinned at me before winking.

I rolled my eyes and threw one of the pillows from the window seat at him. He ducked, laughing and holding his hands up in surrender. Mira and Cana shooed him out of the room and all three of them plopped down on my floor.

"So, Keya." Mira smirked. "You and Laxus, huh?"

I rolled my eyes at their girlish giggling. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Well you should! We've all been waiting for ages for it to finally happen!" Cana groaned. "And honestly, you should take him before someone else does." she warned, wagging her finger at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm just saying, Keya. You probably haven't noticed, but girls check him out all the time." Cana sighed. Probably at my obliviousness. Mira was nodding in agreement.

I folded my legs Indian style and face them completely from up on the window seat. "So how long has he felt like this?"

Cana snorted. "Since the day you came to the guild."

"Honestly, Keya. Just how oblivious are you?" Mira shook her head. "He followed you like a puppy. He was good at hiding it, but until he was around 14, he would follow you everywhere."

Juvia smiled. "That's so cute!"

I shrugged. "I guess. I never noticed."

"We know." Cana and Mira deadpanned in synch. I rolled my eyes again.

"So!" Juvia clapped her hands. "What are we going to do today?" My stomach growled and Laxus walked back in just in time to hear it.

He chuckled and suggested that we all go to get some food. I smiled as the group walked to a tiny café a few streets from our inn. Laxus stepped up next to me and "subtly" slipped his hand into mine, lacing our fingers together.

We got to the café, ate, payed, and went back to the inn. We had decided that we should stick together in case the games started early. After sitting and talking for a few hours in the living room, I yawned and we all went to our separate rooms.

I brushed my teeth and hair before laying on my soft, lightly scented bed. I smiled happily and curled up, pulling the blanket over my body. I felt a presence a few minutes later that I knew to be Dracchus.

"You'll only have a few hours to sleep, Keya. The games will begin when everyone least expects it."

I rolled my eyes yet again. "Except for you, of course." I could practically feel his sharp toothed grin.

"Of course."

**And I know I don't ever say it, but to those of you who have followed, reviewed, and favorited, I thank you. It really means so much to me and makes me very happy. ^_^ So, thanks so so so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, it's been a long time. Sorry! Only own Keya and Dracchus! Reviews, favorites, and follows are ALWAYS appreciated! Enjoy, lovelies! **

"But soft, what light through yonder hallway breaks." he smirked before disappearing.

I rolled my eyes at his foolishness and tugged the covers off, walking to open my door just as someone knocked on it.

I opened it to find Laxus standing there panting. "Uh...you okay?"

He nodded. "Thought I heard voices in here."

I furrowed my brow. "You might wanna get that checked out." I teased. He stuck out his tongue at me and I smiled. "Um...anything else?"

He squirmed a bit, not looking at me and biting his lip. I was about to ask if he was feeling okay when he walked into my room and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Kissing you." he whispered huskily.

My eyes just about popped from my head. "Wha-" he cut me off, pushing me gently into the wall, kissing me roughly. I fought him for a second before giving in. He grinned against my mouth and lifted me up, holding me in place as I wrapped my legs around his torso.

I yelped as he bit my lip and he laughed lightly, trailing kisses down my jaw and onto my neck. I wriggled against him and he stepped back from me, almost dropping me.

"What the hell Laxus?" I asked once my feet were firmly on the ground.

He panted, looking at the ground. He shook his head. "I can't do it. I feel dirty." he explained. "I don't want to taint you."

"I've already been tainted..." I trailed off. It was probably worse seeing as it had been with a demon.

He shook his head again. "It just...I can't." he was obviously trying very hard to make me understand.

I shrugged. "Whatever dude. We need sleep anyway."

"Keya..." he started.

I opened the door for him to go. "It's fine Laxus. You can go." he hung his head and walked out.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind him. "That was harsh, no?" Dracchus asked from where he was perched on my bed.

"Nah. Besides, I would think you'd be happy that he doesn't want to. Aren't you all about not wanting anyone else all over me?" I questioned the red-eyed demon.

He smirked. "True. C'mere." he beckoned. I sighed and walked over to him, climbing into the bed. "Don't you just love our connection?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes again. "Shut up."

"As you wish." he grinned, pressing his mouth to mine. "Ugh, disgusting. It still tastes like the human man."

"Well he did just-"

"Shut up." Dracchus growled.

I smirked, "As you wish." he growled again and kissed me so hard my lips might actually bruise.

"I need to cleanse you after that." he grinned like...well...a demon.

I sighed. "Go ahead."

An hour later and it was done. I won't lie. It felt good. Really, really good. "There you go, darling. All clean."

"I don't feel clean." I grumbled.

"Now, now. It all comes with the contract." he smiled, licking his lips. "And by the way, I haven't eaten in a very long time, love."

I sighed again and moved my head to the side. "Why thank you, darling." he whispered. I shivered in fear as his sharp teeth moved towards my neck. He squeezed my hand and bit down. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out.

A couple minutes later, he moved away from me. "I'd better mark you again before you start fighting in the games." I nodded and he bit my shoulder, the familiar star showing itself again. Pressing one last kiss to my lips to seal the deal, he smiled tiredly and vanished.

I rubbed my neck where his teeth had been. I knew it was barely visible, but it still hurt like a bitch. I grumbled to myself and curled up, going to sleep.

I was woken up by Mira. "C'mon Keya! The games started!" I looked out my window and then at my clock. I literally got forty five minutes of sleep. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Right. Let's go." I growled. I followed her to the window and we leapt onto the maze-like ball that was floating in the middle of town.

"Good, we're all here." Mira beamed. "Let's get going!"

We walked for ages, holding on when the maze would turn. "Mira, I'll just send my shadows out. Then we can tell which way to go."

She nodded and I sat down, cross legged. I held my hands out and closed my eyes. Shadows flew all around the maze, people dodged them when they whizzed by, some even attempted to destroy them. They were too fast.

My eyes snapped open. "I know where to go." we started racing to the exit and got there in no time.

"Congratulations!" a man in a pumpkin head shouted happily. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, congrats sweetheart." a blonde guy with a scar and earring slid next to me. I glared at him and punched him, sending him to the ground.

"Don't touch me, trash." I snapped, stalking off to find a place to sleep. Laxus came and sat down next to me in the corner that I had claimed.

He took my hand in his and squeezed it softly. "You okay?" I couldn't help but feel guilty. We weren't exactly together, but we weren't just friends either. And I had slept with Dracchus. Although, it was mostly just the curse and our contract that caused me to do such things.

I would have to tell Laxus eventually. Dracchus would be around until I died. "Yeah, just tired." I only sort of lied. He smiled and I rested my head on his shoulder. Anyone who looked at us would find the difference in our size comical. He was huge and I was pretty tiny. I smiled at the thought.

Within minutes I was asleep.

_ "Tora! Hey! Wait up!" Laxus called from behind me. I giggled and ran through the guild hall and up to master. _

_ "Hey master! Guess who killed the giant!" I exclaimed in joy._

_ He thought for a moment, stroking his mustache. "Hmm...you?"_

_ "Yep!" I giggled happily. An annoyed Laxus stomped up next to me and crossed his arms angrily._

_ "She was so reckless! She almost died! I had to save her. Twice!" he shouted, complaining about my childish behavior to master._

_ I mocked him behind his back, causing most of the guild to laugh. He turned around and I quickly feigned innocence. "She is so childish, gramps! Do something!"_

_ "You are both young adults. You do something, Laxus." master reasoned._

_ I bit my lip and grinned. "Yeah, do something Laxus." the sixteen year old turned to glare at me. I wiggled my eyebrows at him. I saw him hide a small smile and I laughed triumphantly._

_ "C'mon Laxus! I just turned fifteen! You know what that means!" I giggled. He sighed and began walking out the door, grabbing me by the arm on the way._

_ "Bye Laxus, bye Keya." the guild chorused. I beamed at them and waved goodbye._

_ We walked for a few minutes, stopping in front of the tattoo parlor. I was so excited I was practically bouncing. We walked in and the tattoo artist raised an eyebrow at me._

_ I grinned and sat down excitedly in the chair. "How old are you kid?" the muscled man asked gruffly. _

_ "I just turned fifteen." I grinned, my golden eyes shining brightly._

_ He shrugged. "Alright, whadya want?"_

_ I looked at Laxus expectantly. He sighed. "Two. You can get two."_

_ "And?" I pressed. The tattoo artist looked at Laxus._

_ He sighed, blushing lightly. "We'll be getting matching tattoos..." the man rolled his dark eyes and nodded._

_ "What do you want besides that?" he asked me._

_ I thought for a moment. "Can you tattoo on eyelids?" Laxus almost fell over. The burly man nodded._

_ "It'll hurt a lot though." I shrugged. "Alright then, pick a color and style." I smiled and showed him a picture of winged eyeliner._

_ "Black please." _

_ Laxus tried to speak, but I shushed him. "Here we go, kid." the man began tattooing my eyelids and I hardly felt a thing. _

_ After he'd finished he looked impressed with me. "You're a brave girl, huh?"_

_ "You have no idea." Laxus snorted. I stuck my tongue out at him and he barely hid a smile. _

_ "So what're these matching ones gonna look like?" he huffed. _

_ "Well...they're not exactly matching, but they're gonna be in the same place." I smiled at the man. _

_ I tugged my black skirt down slightly to show him my right hipbone. "A lightning bolt here please." he nodded and began tattooing it in black ink. I smiled and hopped up when it was done._

_ Laxus slid onto the seat and bared his right hipbone as well. "Can you make it look like shadows or something?"_

_ The man nodded and got to work. When he was finished, Laxus payed and we walked back to the guild. Well, he walked. I sort of...floated..._

_ "That was so fun!" I giggled. Laxus nodded, smiling softly at me._

_ He stopped me just outside of the guild hall. "I have one more present for you." I turned to look at him, cocking my head to the side._

_ He was blushing brightly as he took a step closer to me, putting a finger under my chin and pressing his lips to mine sweetly. He pulled away and I smiled shyly at him before taking his hand and lacing our fingers together._

_ His blush turned darker and he kissed my cheek awkwardly. We then heard a bunch of "aww"s and "cute"s. Laxus grumbled about being in such a nosey guild before we walked inside._

_ I raced around, showing everyone my new tattoos. Laxus reluctantly showed his tattoo when I begged him to, and everyone erupted into "awwwww"s and "I told you so"s and "You owe me money"s. _

_ Laxus rolled his eyes and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me to our table in the corner of the guild. He sat down and instead of me sitting across from him like I normally would, he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me from behind._

_ I blushed and could barely see him smiling as he pressed a kiss to my neck. I shivered against him and he held me tightly. _

_ "Who knew you could be so sweet." I teased and he grumbled something inaudibly into my shoulder. "What was that?"_

_ He growled before repeating himself. "I said I love you, you brat."_

_ I bit my lip, turning to face him and kissed him softly. "I heard you the first time. I just like the way you say it." I grinned. _

He_ closed his eyes, smiling slightly. "Brat."_

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was in a bed. I started to sit up, but there was something on my stomach. I looked down to see Laxus's arm on top of me, he was laying next to me, sound asleep. I smiled at how innocent he looked while sleeping.

I reached my hand up and gently stroked the lightning shaped scar on his eye with my thumb. His eyes opened and my thumb was resting on his cheek.

"What are you doing, brat?" he mumbled huskily. I bit my lip and lay back down, curling against him.

"Going back to sleep." I mumbled into his chest. I felt him chuckle and wrap his arms around me, pulling me closer.

He mumbled something and I glanced up at him. "What was that?"

He sighed, looking away, blushing. "I said I love you, you brat."

"I heard you the first time." I grinned. "I just like the way you say it." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Wowie has it beena long time. But here ya go! Only own my OCs! Reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Oy, Keya. Wake up, brat." Laxus shook me gently. And then roughly. "I said wake up!" he smacked a pillow over my face and I jumped, punching him out of reflex.<p>

"Laxus, what the hell?" I grumbled to a coughing Laxus who was laying on the floor clutching his stomach.

He sent me a glare and tugged me out of bed. "Kya!" the girlish scream left me as I fell on the floor beside him.

Laxus stared at me with tinted cheeks and blinked several times. "Kya?" he started to snicker and I smacked his shoulder before leaving his room.

"Well, well." Gajeel grinned from one of the couches in the living room. "Sneaking out of Laxus's room, huh?"

I sent a shadow to smack him in the forehead. "Shut up."

After showering, bandaging my black demon star, brushing my teeth and hair and getting dressed, I met the others downstairs where they were eating breakfast. I ate a couple of fruits, not wanting to eat too much before possibly battling.

Apparently we were all supposed to wear something black which was exceedingly easy for Gajeel and me seeing as that's all we wear. I was in a black skirt, black combat boots, a red tank top, long black jacket that trailed on the ground and a black bandana to keep my hair from my eyes.

"Damn, you look good." Laxus grinned as we walked out of the small inn.

I sped up to walk beside Mira. "Shut up, Laxus." Mira lifted her eyebrow at me as if asking why I was being so cold. I shook my head. I really didn't want to talk about it.

Walking out into the arena was a blur, I could hardly remember any of it. The rest of the guild and myself could only watch in horror as Lucy got the shit beat out of her by Flare. I narrowed my eyes when Lucy was gagged. Something was stopping her from fighting back.

And suddenly Flare dropped her, allowing Lucy to bring out Gemini and make a perfect copy of herself. They began chanting a spell that seemed to call the cosmos and the universe itself was staring Flare down. It seemed as though she would win, but her magic disappeared.

Lucy was beaten and crying. She was winning. Flare should have lost...unless...I snapped my head up to look at Raven Tail. They cheated. I was absolutely fuming. I leapt from the stands, causing a crater where I landed in the arena. All eyes were on me, especially Lucy and Flare.

I could feel my aura fanning out behind me. "K-keep in mind that once a contestant has won, y-you may not at-tack." the pumpkin headed fool stuttered over the speaker system.

I walked over to Lucy who looked up at me in fear. I held out my hand and pulled her up from the ground. "Your tears are wasted here." she nodded and sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I'll pay them back. Tenfold." my voice was calm, but it was heard through the entire stadium.

I turned my glare on Flare and my aura became so heavy that she fell underneath it. "And remember, the rules say nothing about attacking you outside of the stadium, you cheating bitch." I snarled.

"Threats aren't very nice." she coughed under the pressure of my aura.

Almost instantly, my aura dissipated and I slapped a bright smile on my face. "Oh sweetie, I wasn't threatening. I was promising." I practically dragged Lucy from the stadium and brought her to the medic.

I paced around in the hallway, punching the wall and burning through half the bricks. No one would cheat my guild out of winning. I growled and walked to where I knew Raven Tail would be.

Flare was the only one in the hallway and when she saw me she tried to scream. A shadow flew out and pressed itself over her mouth. "Next time your guild cheats, you'll get worse than this sweetheart." I snarled, sending a shadow slashing across her face. It scarred instantly and left three scratches down her face as though a wild animal had attacked her.

We were back in the inn and everyone was pretty upset about what had happened. Master knew what I'd done of course and I got in trouble, but the bitch had it coming to her if she thought she could cheat us.

I knew that I hadn't done a good thing, but I let my anger control me. I refused to talk to anyone that night and locked myself in my room. Dracchus kept me company for a little while, but left after a couple hours. I fell asleep, tossing all night.

The next day I was up before anyone and by the time they were waking up, I was already in the arena.

I rolled my eyes, watching as fans began filling the stadium. I knew I wouldn't be chosen so I left, not wanting to watch the battles.

* * *

><p>The next day was it. The third day of the grand magic games. The day I would be called in to fight. I knew it was dumb to be nervous, but I was practically shaking. I wasn't concerned about losing, I was concerned about Dracchus possibly having to make an appearance.<p>

"Up next!" the commentator with wigs shouted. "Minerva versus Keya!" I walked out of the dark hallway and into the light filled stadium.

The despicable woman walked in from the opposite hall. "Both are extremely strong women! Minerva! The daughter of the master of Sabertooth! Keya! Famously nicknamed the Black Dragon! Some even call her the Blood Dragon!" he cheered excitedly. "Not to mention how beautiful they are!"

I let out an annoyed growl that resonated through the stadium, silencing the fool. Minerva smirked as though she believe she could win. Fool.

I stood loosely before her and cracked my neck. "Oh my, a threat?" she smiled.

I lifted an eyebrow. "What's the point in threatening? I'm just making sure I don't strain my neck." she furrowed her brow at me, obviously she had wanted to make me angry.

"How about a bet?" she grinned. "If I win, that pretty panther of yours is mine. And that pretty boy." her eyes flicked to where I knew Laxus was standing.

I shrugged despite the anger bubbling in my stomach. "I'm not really one for betting, but why not."

"And what if you win?" she pressed sadistically.

I sighed, thinking for a moment. "When I win," I paused as the crowd went wild over the sassy start. "Any member of Sabertooth that crosses the path of any member of Fairy Tail, may not attack and must stand there and take whatever damage the member of Fairy Tail decides to inflict upon them."

I barely kept a grin from my face as Natsu roared happily from the stands. Minerva glared at me and started forward. "And." I interjected, making her stop. "If Sabertooth breaks the rule, I may do what I wish to them." I added, ensuring the safety of my nakama.

She nodded curtly and started forward again. "Shake on it." I snapped, extending my hand.

She took it angrily and shook. I grinned, barely letting go before sending my shadows slamming into her. She flew across the stadium and crashed into the wall.

She got up and sent her strange bubbles of power at me. I slashed them out of the way and sent more shadows. A bubble absorbed them. Son of a bitch, I hated her type of magic.

I held out my hand, a black whip materializing in it. I whirled it around my head, waiting for her to come closer. She refused to do so and sent more of the damn bubbles. I growled and leapt at her, throwing the whip out and striking her across the chest.

It dissipated after and I dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch and diving to avoid her magic. I flipped in the air, sending slices of black magic at her. She dodged.

One of her idiotic bubbles clipped the side of my arm and I flinched as it burned my skin. I narrowed my eyes at her and lay my hand flat on the ground, letting my shadows fly into it. Soon, I could feel them everywhere in the ground of the arena.

She tilted her head to the side. "Feeling for mother nature? She won't help you here I'm afraid." Minerva laughed.

I lifted an eyebrow. "What the hell kind of magic do you think I have?"

She ignored my question and I cursed myself as one of her bubbles trapped me. I winced as it began to burn all around me. I felt the scream come from me and it wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried.

She released me and I fell on all fours to the ground. She began to cackle. "Is that all the legendary Black Dragon has?" I glared up at her through my thick, red hair.

I brought my open hand up before closing it tightly and slamming it into the ground. Her body did the same as my magic shot from behind her and grabbed her, forcing her into the ground.

My entire body was weak and slightly smoking. I clenched my teeth. "You little bitch." I snarled, slamming my fist into the dusty ground over and over.

I panted and looked up to see her laying on the ground weakly. I stood from the ground, wobbling slightly. In a flash she was in front of me and trapped me yet again.

This time, it was lightning. I roared in pain and writhed in her stupid bubble, desperately trying to break free.

She released me and I was even weaker than before, I groaned nearly collapsing. A figure appeared beside me and held me up. A hush went through the crowd and Minerva stopped her next attack.

"How disgraceful, Keya." Dracchus. "I use so much power to keep you from dying, and you can't even win against this weakling."

I grumbled lowly. "She's not all that weak, you damned demon."

I felt some life return to me and I could stand on my own. "I'm a demon, of course I'm damned." he chuckled. "I'm your demon, and don't you forget it." he snapped, ripping the bandage from my shoulder and exposing the black star.

As soon as he tore off the bandage, a burst of my magic exploded into the stadium and I was healed, all of my power restored to me.

I grinned and glowered at Minerva. "Thanks Dracchus."

"Any time, darling." he vanished to wherever he always goes to.

"Foul!" Minerva pointed at me with a shaking body. "No help is allowed to the contenders!" her voice cracked in fear. I could only assume that my eyes were now glowing brightly and my aura probably looked pretty terrifying.

The land behind me began to crack and the shadows started to form above me and darken the arena. "Sorry, sweetie. He's part of me. And technically part of my powers."

Wings shot from my back and dragged behind me. I knew that they were black, leathery, ripped and torn from battle. I sneered at the woman before me.

"I thought that Sabertooth never lost." my whisper echoed through the air and around the silent stadium.

In seconds, shadows enveloped her body and she screamed in agony. The shadows dispersed and she lay on the ground, staring wide eyed at the sky. "I win."

Everything went back to normal and the commentator stuttered into the microphone. "K-Keya w-wins!" the crowd cheered madly and stood from their seats, screaming in excitement.

My brow furrowed as I watched them cheering. "What is the matter with you people?!" I roared. They silenced. "I nearly killed a woman and you're happy?! What sick kind of entertainment is this?!"

I stared in disbelief and grabbed Minerva from the ground. "You're lucky that I don't set my shadows on all of you. Disgusting people. Black magic should be feared and hated, yet you scream in happiness when you see it almost kill someone." I shook my head and started carrying her from the stadium.

"We must remind you, Miss Keya, no harm may come to her now that you've defeated her!" the mascot yelped.

"I'm not hurting her, you fool." I snarled. "I'm bringing her to the infirmary."


End file.
